This invention relates to game equipment and more particularly to a portable device for use in playing step-ball.
Step-ball is a game involving one or more players in which a ball is thrown at a flight of steps to strike one of the steps and rebound back toward the players. The object of the game is for a player to catch a ball thrown at the flight of steps after it has rebounded off one of the steps.